My Safe Haven
by starshine3395
Summary: Justin Bieber and Austyn have been best friends forever, but will things change when he becomes famous? Will Austyn get away from her abusive father!
1. Chapter 1

"Justin! Push me higher! I want to fly higher!" A girl about nine years old yelled at her best friend.

"Austyn, if you go any higher, you might fall!" A boy, older than the girl, about ten or eleven said calmly.

"I wanna be like the birds!" The swing suddenly jolted to a halt as the small girl hurled towards the ground. At the scene there were three people, a small girl, Austyn, A small boy, Justin, and the girl's father.

"You boy, get your ass offa my property!" He said with a bottle of Jack Daniels sloshing in his hand. Justin ran to the edge of his yard next door and hid behind a bush, unseen to the drunken man. "Girl, get inside that house! I told you, you aint allowed out! Get up!" The small girl coughed once and passed out.

Part 1

I jolted awake from my dream of that day. The day my mother left and my father became a drunk. I looked to my right at the alarm clock. 4:27. The alarm is set to go off in 3 minutes, I might as well get up now. I begin my daily routine: Check my body in the mirror for new cuts or bruises, possibly broken or dislocated bones, get dressed, start mark's bath for him. Mark is my father. I don't like to claim him very often because one, he stinks, two, he can't hold a job, and three, he is the reason for my existence and my hatred of it. I hear dishes clanking around in the kitchen, which brings a smile to my face which rarely smiles. It means Justin is here. Justin Drew Bieber, My best friend. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. Mark's bath is ready, which means I get to go wake him up. Fun.

"Mark, wake up." I whisper timidly. I find my voice and yell, "Marcus, wake up! You've got an interview, you smell, and you have a hangover…again." He doesn't wake up. I flash the lights and duck, avoiding the beer bottle that shattered against the door. I guess I'll have to clean that up. "I have your bath ready, Mark, and breakfast is on its way. I suppose he could smell it, because he got up to get in the bath, but not before throwing up all over the floor. "Great." I mumbled under my breath. Oops.

"What did you say, Bitch!" He got in my face. "Don't you sass me, girl. I told your mother to abort you, but did she? No!"

The smell coming from his breath was awful. I couldn't breathe, but I managed to say "Make sure you remember to brush your teeth this time, Mark." I turned on my heel and walked out briskly. I walked downstairs and Justin was waiting for me in the kitchen with open arms. He let go and kissed me on the forehead then sent me scouting back up the stairs with Mark's breakfast.

"Here." I say shoving the tray at his nasty body lying in the tub half asleep. When I go back downstairs, Justin climbs into the cleaning closet, hands me the mop, broom, and dustpan, and shuts the door. He's not supposed to be here. I'm not allowed out, except for school, and no one is allowed in, but every morning Justin comes over to help me. I clear my mind and mop up the puke on the floor then sweep up the broken glass. Once I'm finished, it's my turn to take care of myself. I start the shower and hop in. I can barely touch my beaten body, but the pain is nowhere near what is to come. The door to my room opens and slams shut, the locked bathroom door is broken down, and the glass shower door is torn off of its hinges and shatters on the floor.

"I thought I told you your job around here is to take care of me and my house! You take care of me first! Where are my clothes!" Mark screams at me.

"I-in your closet." I stutter.

"Why aren't they laying out?" He doesn't wait for an answer, instead, he kicks my knee in backwards. Crunch. I fall to the floor. The last thing I hear is Mark leaving the house.

"Justin." I mumble. It seems these fights always end up with me passing out, But that's when I'm happiest. I feel no pain, no hurt, I'm free for those few moments.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I ask when I wake up to a very bright light in my face.

"You should know by now, you're here so much."

"Ahh, Dr. Karev. So what's up?"

"Well, Justin said that you fell off of your roof while trying to clean the gutters out… At 5:00 in the morning."

"Oh…right."

"Yeah"

"So what's the deal with my knee?"

"It seems by the way you…landed, we'll have to do some pretty serious surgery. We did an MRI while you were out and you have no internal bleeding, so after the surgery you'll stay here for a few days and then you can go home."

"When can I have the surgery?"

"Well, that's the tricky part."

"You…need a parent to sign the consent forms, don't you?"

"Yes. Would you like me to call someone for you?"

"The same answer as always, Alex, no."

"Yeah, well, it's routine."

"Hmph. So are you busy or can you talk?"

"It depends on what you want to talk about."

"Who are you screwing this week?"

"What did he do it for this time?"

"Got any girls pregnant yet"

"Gotten together with lover boy yet?"

"He's not."

"He so likes you."

"Why? Because he actually cares?"

"No, because he looks at you with the same eyes I used to- never mind. Maybe I'm wrong."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Hello, Austyn, I'm Dr. Torres, and I'll be your Ortho surgeon." Alex leaves and Dr. Torres removes my bandages around my knee. "You may not want to look." She says, but I brush her off.

"Woah! Is that my bone sticking out?"

"Yes. That doesn't make you want to puke?"

"No! Can I touch it?" I ask reaching for it.

"NO! Stretching could cause a tear in your leg muscle which is already very torn and trying to repair itself."

"Oh." I sit back.

"The girl wants to touch her bone. I like you." I smile and Dr. Torres leaves.

"Justin?" I call and he comes in.

"Hey, babe. How are you?"

"I saw my bone!"

"You actually looked?"

"Yes! It was the coolest!" It became silent for a minute. "So, where did he go?"

"He went to the bar again."

"Figures."

"Listen to me, ok?" Justin said moving so that his nose almost touched mine. "This is not how it should be. I don't really have a father, but I know that this is not how it should be. You CAN leave, and as soon as I find an apartment, we're going to live together. I will take care of you and I WILL protect you. We're going to make it through this."

"Fish fly when I say jump!"

"What?"

"I- I don't know. I meant to say oka-" Everything went black. The world flashed in and out. I saw Justin, then Alex.

"She's seizing!" I heard someone yell. A body crashed on top of mine, and we were off. "Take her to O.R. 1 and page someone from neuro!" My body went numb as the anesthesiologist pressed a breathing tube type of thing over my mouth and nose and I went to sleep just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Justin? Alex?" It's dark. I'm scared.

"Austyn? Are you ok?" Who are you? Where's Justin?

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just woke up, gimme a break. Can you page Alex Karev? And get Justin for me?"

"Dr. Karev isn't on call tonight, but I-"

"Can you page Dr. Karev or should I get someone else to!"

"I- I…. Right away miss." The nurse left and Justin walked in.

"Be a little nicer, will you?"

"Sorry. You know I don't like to be treated like a baby." Justin grabbed my hand and sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly Alex barged in.

"Oh! Alex!" I say.

"Why do you wake me up at 3:00 in the morning every time you're here?"

I shrugged. "I'm a light sleeper?"

"I'm NOT."

"Sorry, I just… You're my favorite doctor and you know me. I don't trust anyone other than you and Justin."

"Alright, alright, don't get all mushy. Let's see how you're doing. How does your knee feel? We went ahead and fixed it up while you were in surgery."

"Oh, and why exactly did I go into surgery?"

"Well, when you first came in, the MRI showed that you had an aneurism in your brain. It was operable, but we weren't allowed to inform you without a parent present."

"So how did you get them to do it then?"

"I… I signed the papers and lied to the chief of surgery. Now, we need to test your brain mechanics. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Austyn Marie."

"Ok, and what's your last name?"

"I don't have one. I don't have a mother, and I disowned my father, so just Austyn Marie."

"Ok, what's today?"

"Uhh… I came in on Tuesday, but I don't know how long I was out."

"Right, it's Thursday morning. Early."

"Yeah, sorry…"

"It looks like you're ok; can you raise your right hand, left? Good, now your feet. Good."

"How long do I have to stay?"

"Just until tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Alex." Alex walks out yawning, probably looking for an on-call room, and Justin sits on the bed.

"How are you?"

"I guess I'm alright."

"We have to do something. Listen, while you were in surgery, I thought about something. You could just come over to my house and live with me and my mom. We have enough room and-"

"Justin, it's too close to him. He'd just come back and get me."

"Well then how about Atlanta? Do you want to come to Atlanta with me?"

"What? Why are you going to Atlanta?"

"Remember when we filmed me singing and put it on YouTube? And when I was in that contest? Well, this guy, Scooter Braun, saw them and he's flying my mom and I down there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came too." I looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you."

"Love you too, Austyn." I really love Justin. He's my best friend. I love his hugs, the way his chest rises and falls each time he takes a breath, his baby pink lips that kiss my forehead to make me feel better. Oh my god, I am in love with my best friend. I can't do this.

"I can't go with you." I say shaking my head

What? Why not?" Justin asks confused.

"I can't leave. He'll call the police. I'll go to jail." I don't care about any of that, but I can not be in love with him. He probably doesn't even feel the same for me. I can't.

"So show the police your cuts and bruises! Austyn, you have to get out!"

I start crying and Justin moves toward me. "Please…please leave." A look of shock flutters across his face and I can see the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry." I look down and pull the blankets closer to me.

"Austyn…no. If you stay any longer…he'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry. I can't come with you." Justin gets up and stiffly nods as he walks out. Alex comes in.

"Are you ok?" He asks as he sits on the bed next to me. I shake my head no. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I love him. I can't be in love with him." I admit.

"Austyn! He loves you too!" I look right into Alex's eyes.

"No. He can't. No one can. I'm no good. I'm ruined. I would never know how to keep up with a relationship anyways."

"Austyn, just because you're in the situation you're in, doesn't mean no one could ever love you. Get some sleep and call Justin in the morning. I'll take you home around 9."

"Thanks." I turn over as Alex leaves and turns out the light. Tears run down my face. I try to call Justin. No answer. I cry even more and fall asleep.

JUSTINS POV

I drove home crying, almost wrecked twice. Honked my horn for no reason. It started to rain. I cursed. When I got home I walked in the door. Yelled at my mom for asking what was wrong. Went to my room. Slammed the door. Turned on my ipod as loud as it could go and ignored the world. My phone rang later in the evening. It was Chaz. I answered. He wanted me to come to a party. I hung up on him and threw my phone out the window. I covered my head and went to sleep.


End file.
